The present disclosure relates to an X-ray detector and a method of driving the same.
Conventionally, X-ray detectors, which are a type of diagnostic radiation detector, require the photographing of specimens using X-ray sensitive films and the developing of the X-ray sensitive films in order to provide X-ray detection results for analysis.
With recent developments in semiconductor technology, research has been conducted on digital X-ray detectors using thin-film transistors (TFTs). Digital X-ray detectors use TFTs as switching devices and can thus readily provide X-ray detection results without the need to expose and develop films.
Initial image data obtained using TFTs, however, include not only signal components corresponding to the amount of radiation received but also offset components generated by, for example, leakage currents. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a technique for acquiring precise image data by acquiring stable offset components and correcting initial image data by removing adverse effects caused by the offset components.